


My baby's fit like a daydream ((One Shot))

by SumSteal1



Series: Writers Block Compilation (Persona 5) [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira worries, Gay Kurusu Akira, I dont know how to tag this story., M/M, One Shot, Ryuji confesses, Ryuji has depression, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumSteal1/pseuds/SumSteal1
Summary: Ryuji has been gone for two months, and suddenly shows up in front of the Cafe to talk to Akira. Without a notice Ryuji spills the feelings he had been running away from for the last two months. With a single wish, to stay by Akira's side through it all.





	My baby's fit like a daydream ((One Shot))

**Author's Note:**

> I have a writers block and this is what came out of it.  
> I should not be allowed to write when I have a block. 
> 
> I was thinking about making one for Mishima, Akechi and Yusuke aswell.

It's 8:34 in the evening. It’s a cold winter evening as Ryuji is on the station, waiting for a train. Shibuya station had always been crowded, no matter what time of the day or night you are there. Not that Ryuji minded or anything. He got used to it eventually but for now, all he wanted was the train to arrive. He pulled up his thought and clicked on his message with Akira. He took a look at the messages but he did not dare to write Akira again. He was not even sure Akira knew he was coming or not. He had decided so sudden and had only told Akira that he wanted to see him. He had been gone for 2 months. He had not been to school, or even track. Akira had been the first he messaged when he finally came out again. For the time being Ryuji just wanted to get out of the home and the public, and tug into the warmth of Akira’s room. That could have misunderstood, but it was not like that at all. Akira was different. They were best friends and had been ever since they met. True they had their fights and messed with each other, but there was more. In Ryuji’s eyes, there was so much more to Akira than anyone he had ever met.

Ryuji did not even think it through as he boarded the train and took it all the way to Yongen. The cafe was close to the station, so Ryuji walked from there. It was late around so the cafe might be closed, but Akira would be awake, right? It was so cold that Ryuji’s hands had turned a shade of pink. He blew his hot breath on his hands in a hopeless attempt to warm them up. His breath was not gonna work like that. He turned the corner down to the cafe. As he had expected the cafe was dark and the flip sign on the door was set as closed. Ryuji took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against the doorway. He would have to knock if he wanted to get out of the cold and into the warm. But his body had already frozen up. Not literally, but Ryuji found it hard to move. He slowly lifted his hand and knocked three times, weak. Even Ryuji found it hard to hear the knocks, and he was the one knocking. He took a deep breath before knocking three times, harder. It took a moment without an answer. No lights got turned on, and no Akira turned up to open the door. If anything he could always go to the boss and ask to be let in. But Sojiro would surely find it weird. He knocked 5 more times more, but still no answer. He sighed and turned his back to the cafe. Why had he chosen to go out in the evening? He could have come by during the day, but he had avoided it. Or perhaps Akira was upset with him. He had not contacted anyone for a while, not even Akira. That could have been the answer. Akira was mad at Ryuji for going underground. Ryuji could understand why. He had never done that before. He was Akira’s best friend, yet Akira had not even gotten a notice on Ryuji’s sudden disappearance. But, there was more to it.

“Ryuji?” Akira’s voice sounded from behind. Ryuji turned around to see that Akira had actually answered the door. “You’re cold. Dude come inside” He mumbled. Ryuji started getting scared of Akira’s attitude. Was Akira being nice on his own or was it forced? Either way, Ryuji would have to go inside unless he wanted to sleep in an alleyway. He did not answer, but went inside the cafe and headed towards the staircase. He looked back at Akira who closed and locked the door behind him.

“Do you want something to drink Ryuji?” Akira asked, but this time he had a different tone. It sounded more worried this time. Ryuji, however, did not answer. He just turned to the stairs and headed upstairs to Akira’s room. That alone should make Akira worried. Everyone knew Ryuji was not the silent type. He was always talking, like a little kid who had an energy drink for the first time. Ryuji put his backpack down beside Akira’s TV and headed towards Akira’s bed. He threw himself on the bed. Akira had followed him upstairs and was now watching Ryuji fall flat on his bed.

“Ryuji…” Akira sighed. not an annoyed sigh, but a worried sigh. It was just like Akira to be worried, even if he did not have a reason to be worried. With Ryuji, he always had a reason.

"Life is really hard sometimes, y'know. I feel like I brought a knife to a gunfight...." Ryuji finally spoke out. But to Akira, it made no sense. Ryuji sat upright and stared down at his own lap. He was trying to figure out what to say to Akira at a time like this.

"Ryuji, nobody has heard from you for 2 months..." Akira said as he stepped closer and kneeled down beside the bed.

"I'll be okay now... " Ryuji said as he looked up and met Akira’s eyes. he lifted his hand and tugged in Akira’s sleeve. Pulling Akira closer as he leaned his forehead towards Akira’s. “I’ve been looking for an answer somewhere… But.... now I can see what I should have seen from the beginning…” Ryuji mumbled. “Akira…” He sighed as he finally opened his eyes. “Because you live there’s a reason why I always carry on even if I lose.  I wanna give you back what you have given me from the start…”

“Ryuji…” Akira whispered. So utterly confused, but touched at the same time.

“Akira because of you, my world has everything I need to survive” he sighed as he pulled away from Akira again. His eyes landed on his lap again. He did not want to be a bother to Akira, but he found everything so hard to handle without Akira there. Akira shook his head and stood up. He reached over and placed his hand on Ryuji’s head.

“What are you thinking disappearing from me for so long” Akira chuckled slightly. The chuckle made Ryuji look up at Akira. Ryuji found it so hard to understand how Akira could still want him around.

“I--I’m sorry Akira… I wanted to--” Ryuji started, but was unable to finish before Akira settled down on Ryuji’s lap and hugged him tightly. Ryuji’s eyes shoot wide open as he was unable to find words fitting for the affection Akira was showing him.

“Ryuji, nothing you say will change the fact that I want you by my side. Just please, promise me you won’t leave me like that ever again!” he chuckled before planting a small kiss on Ryuji’s forehead. Ryuji sat there for a moment, but eventually, he smiled and wrapped his arms around the black-haired leader. This moment was one to cherish, and Ryuji was planning on doing so. He was done running away in fear when things did not work out in his favor. Akira was everything that Ryuji wanted, and from now he intended to keep Akira as close as possible. From the very start, Ryuji knew he needed Akira. Akira had always been the one. For as long as he can remember. They were so much more than just simple best friends. Through storms, Akira had always kept Ryuji warm, and this was just the beginning. Ryuji had done one thing right in his life, and that one thing was Akira.

“I promise”

 


End file.
